Recently, as the internet use is generalized, the amount of contents distributed by content distributors such as online portal sites or internet service providers is sharply increasing. More users are creating and providing contents personally in an active way rather than only obtaining information passively from the content distributors. In other words, online contents, including web documents, news articles, images, videos, and media information, which had been offered only by online portal sites in the past have been recently actively produced and distributed by the users. This trend becomes stronger thanks to the boom of the user created contents (UCCs) as well as the boost of blog sites or homepage sites (hereinafter referred to as “service providers”) which provide a variety of functions for the users to create contents more easily and conveniently.
In general, such UCCs are made not only with the data in a form of text prepared by the users but also with image information (hereinafter referred to as “image”) such as images and videos which exists in a user terminal or on the network. To this end, the service providers provide a variety of editing applications with which the users can modify the image. The service providers not only provide a function to perform the editing operation during the process of uploading the image to be included in the contents to a server thereof by interlocking the editing applications with a web browser but also offer a function for the user to select and use one of the multiple editing applications which may have different functions. For example, FIG. 1 is a drawing illustrating the web browser on which the above-mentioned image editing applications are provided. The user can select one of three editing applications which are included in an editing application selecting area 101 of FIG. 1. By referring to FIG. 1, it may be found that the user can select an editing application called “Use Image Tool” among the three editing applications and edit the image by using the editing application called “Use Image Tool”.
However, the conventional technology has several following drawbacks: First of all, the editing information cannot be shared among the editing applications. In other words, as shown in FIG. 1, if the user desires to perform the editing operation on the image by using another editing application included in the editing application selecting area 101 while the user uses a certain editing application included in the editing application selecting area 101 to register the image data to be added in a content and to perform the editing operation to the registered image data, there is a demerit in that the registration of the image data the user carried out and all the editing operations for the registered image data can be cancelled, and thus, the user must newly perform all the editing operations previously conducted as well as the registration of the image data previously conducted in order to edit the image by using other editing application.
Furthermore, according to the conventional technology, it has a drawback in that if the user desires to cancel a certain editing operation while editing the image, it requires troublesome work. For instance, if a user needs to cancel an editing operation of “rotation” after execution of a series of editing operations for image, e.g., “move,” “rotation,” “achromatic color,” and “mosaic” in such order of the execution, the user would need to cancel several latest editing operations, i.e., “mosaic” and “achromatic color” prior to the operation of “rotation” in a reverse order of the execution. Further, the canceled editing operations of “mosaic” and “achromatic color” need to be re-executed after the operation of “rotation” is canceled to resume the previous editing operations except for the cancelled operation of “rotation”.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for editing image and the like to avoid redundant or repetitious tasks. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.